Cuando tomes medicina vigila tus alrededores
by Melgamonster
Summary: Shinichi tiene planeado ver a Ran para celebrar su primer mes de relación, pero algo no saldrá como lo tenia planeado debido a que comete un error en los cálculos y ella logra verlo transformarse de Conan a él. ¿Podrá Shinichi salir vivo de esto? ¿Su waifu lo perdonara?


**CUANDO TOMES MEDICINA VIGILA TUS ALREDEDORES**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ambos estaban frente a frente, con un claro tono rojizo en sus rostros. Se miraban a los ojos y luego bajaban la vista a los labios de su pareja.

Tuvieron una cita y terminaron en un parque infantil. Querían una despedida diferente digna de lo que ahora se habían convertido, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

La chica lo rodeo con sus brazos, él al principio se sorprendió de su actuar pero después le correspondió. Fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, acercándose lentamente a sus labios hasta terminar tocando los de su pareja por un leve momento. Se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa que él le correspondió.

Pero para él eso no suficiente, aplicó más fuerza en su agarre e hizo que estuvieran más cerca. Ahora él fue quien inició la demostración afectiva.

El beso que había empezado demostraba deseo, pasión, necesidad; dejando en evidencia todos los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella y que la distancia o mejor dicho los azares del destino le habían impedido demostrar.

Empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, ese que marcaba la hora límite; se sentía como la cenicienta debía correr antes de que se acabara el encanto, pero no hizo caso de las advertencias continuó con ese beso, con ese que había soñado tantas veces.

Su amiga de la infancia empezó a sentir que el cuerpo que abrazaba se estaba caliente, intento dejar de abrazarlo pero él reafirmó su agarre haciéndolo más fuerte y ella no hizo más que imitarle, sentía la necesidad de seguir con ese afecto porque si paraba ahora tal vez no volvería a sentirlo hasta en un futuro lejano.

De repente sintió que esos grandes y fuertes brazos que le rodeaban ya no estaban. Abrió los ojos —que los había mantenidos cerrados para mantener el encanto del beso— y vio que la persona que tenía en brazos ya no era su amigo de la infancia y pareja, ahora se trataba del niño que ha estado bajo su cuidado por más de ocho meses. Lo bajo con delicadeza para que sus pies tocaran el piso.

—¿El encanto terminó? —dijo la chica con la mirada triste.

—Ran... —mencionó su nombre con esa voz de niño de siete años, esa edad que le impedía estar con su amada.

—Si te beso otra vez, ¿volverás a ser tú? —cuestionó mientras lo miraba con ternura, se había agachado para estar a la misma altura de ese niño que vestía las mismas ropas del joven al que estaba abrazando antes.

—Ran... —Seguía sin saber que decir, lo que había pasado en la mañana solo fue un mal cálculo.

Pero sin que él se lo imaginara lo empezó a besar. Repartió sus besos en todo el rostro infantil de su novio: en la frente, en las mejilla e inclusive uno casto en los labios.

—Ran, eso no va a funcionar. —Se alejó de ella con todo el dolor de su corazón —. Lo que pasó hoy fue porque tome un antídoto que Haibara hizo para mí antes de que nos viéramos, el cual dura cada vez menos ya que mi cuerpo se está haciendo inmune a él.

—Entonces, ¿mis besos no son mágicos? —Los ojos de la chica estaban brillosos, dando señal a que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar.

—Son tan mágicos que me hacen sentir en las nubes pero mi cuerpo, por más que yo quiera no volverá a ser el mismo, al menos no, hasta que se encuentre la cura definitiva. —Limpió con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir de los ojos de su adorada—. Debemos ir a casa Ran neechan —dijo con el tono infantil que solía usar —. Además de que es extraño que beses a un niño en la boca en público y éste esté vistiendo ropas mucho más grandes.

Ambos ya caminaban de regreso a casa tomados de la mano, el infante vestía las ropas de acuerdo a su edad. Él en su mochila, siempre que tomaba el antídoto, cargaba con ropas que le quedara a su alter ego en caso de que el antídoto perdiera su efecto antes.

La joven miraba con dolor y ternura al niño que caminaba junto a ella. Pensando en cómo se había enterado de ese gran secreto con el que cargaba el detective adolescente.

Iba saliendo de la escuela como lo marcaba su rutina acompañada de Sonoko, su mejor amiga, hasta que el camino para ir a sus casas las separaba.

Ya se encontraba a menos de cincuenta metros para llegar a su hogar.

—Joder, este maldito antídoto todavía no hace efecto —escuchó una voz proveniente del callejón donde justamente iba pasando.

—¿Conan kun? —cuestionó al reconocer la voz, pero dudaba que fuera él, el niño no solía expresarse así. Mientras se adentraba al callejón para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz —. ¡Conan kun! —gritó cuando lo encontró dentro de un bote de basura, que para suerte del niño estaba vacío y limpio.

—¡Sorpresa Ran neechan! —exclamó mientras alzaba sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí escondido? Además de que traes puesta ropa demasiado grande para ti —dijo al observar la vestimenta del pequeño.

—Te quería dar una sorpresa Ran neechan —respondió cuando ella lo tomó en brazos para sacarlo de su escondite.

—¿Esa no es ropa de Shinichi? —Reconoció esos ropajes que su actual novio había utilizado en el pasado —. No me digas que la sorpresa era vestirte como Shinichi, es un buen detalle Conan kun pero no lo hagas para encubrirlo de que esté ausente —. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y lo soltó de su agarre en el piso.

—Lo siento Ran… —murmuro apenas siendo audible para su interlocutora.

—¡Conan kun! —El cuerpo del niño se sentía caliente, estaba empezando a alarmarse, ya iba a cargarlo otra vez cuando él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba empujó sus manos para evitar su acción.

—Si me cargas ahora puede que en un rato te aplaste con mi peso —justificó jadeante el porqué de su acción —, esto solo es momentáneo. Todavía no estaba listo para decírtelo pero parece que el destino lo quiso así. —La voz de niño poco a poco se iba haciendo más grave, recordándole otra conocida. Cuando observo las manos que tocaban las suyas fue que se dio cuenta que eran más grandes —. ¡Shinichi! —gritó cuando reconoció la persona frente a ella.

—Sorpresa —dijo con un rostro de dolor mientras mantenía su mano en su pecho.

La joven karateca observaba con ojos bien abiertos el cuerpo del muchacho, que segundos atrás era solamente un niño de siete años utilizando ropas más grandes, pero ahora lo que vestía se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo actual.

—Si quieres golpearme, puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras hasta que estés satisfecha —dijo una vez que ya se había recuperado y observó el puño que formó la joven con su mano.

Pero el golpe que él esperaba y lo dejara inconsciente un rato nunca llegó, lo que toco su rostro fue una cachetada, una muy fuerte que, aunque él no lo viera podía asegurar que había dejado rojo su cachete.

—Más te vale que me des una muy buena explicación, una muy buena. De eso dependerá que sigas viviendo bajo mi techo con la identidad de Conan Edogawa y que Shinichi Kudou siga siendo mi novio —dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, no se atrevía a verlos porque sabía que lo perdonaría, aunque tal vez terminara haciéndolo pero de momento quería mantenerse molesta con él.

—La razón por la que vine a verte, en mi verdadera forma, es porque quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos celebrando una ocasión especial. —Se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, pero después se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Ocasión especial? —cuestionó sorprendida, ella era buena con las fechas no creía que se le hubiera olvidado alguna.

—Oh que desgracia la mía, mi novia no recuerda las fechas importantes —exclamó con un fingido tono de dolor.

—Shinichi… —Su paciencia no estaba para bromas y el joven pudo notarlo.

—Hace cuatro semanas fue cuando me diste tu respuesta afirmativa a mi confesión en Londres. —Volteo hacia otro lado para no dejar tan a la vista su rostro en matices rojizos.

—¿Ya pasó un mes? —cuestionó sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo paso muy rápido.

—¿Entonces qué dices? Salimos a celebrar y de paso te explicó —pidió con la cara más tierna que pudiera expresar, todo este tiempo como Conan había servido para algo.

Ran suspiró, realmente cada vez que el niño le hacia esa carita no podía decir que no a lo que le pidiera, pero esta vez era un joven de diecisiete años tratando de parecer adorable, así que esta vez sí le lanzó un golpe de kárate que el ágilmente esquivo.

—Dejaré pasar que hayas esquivado el golpe, más te vale llevarme a un buen lugar y contarme todo con lujo de detalles o te puedo demostrar porque soy la número uno de todo Kanto. —Ambos se encontraban separados por una gran distancia debido a la huida de Shinichi para no ser golpeado, pero aun así ella mantenía un aura amenazante así que seguía conservando el espacio que los separados con la guardia en alto —. Acompáñame a casa y después de ahí nos vamos. —No esperó la afirmación del detective y se puso a caminar.

El recorrido a él le parecía una tortura, no esperaba ese tipo de carácter cuando la volviera a ver, pensó que sería amable y cariñosa como todos estos años, pero la indiferencia de ella realmente le dolía y se sentía merecedor de ella, le había estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo y se enteró simplemente por un error en sus cálculos con el tiempo.

—Oh Ran ya volviste —exclamó su padre al verla entrar por la puerta mientras él estaba sentado en enfrente de su escritorio de la oficina —. El mocoso me dijo que iría a pasar la tarde con el profesor y la niña que vive con él —explicó la ausencia de su pequeño inquilino.

—Ah ya —respondió con monótono mientras iba directo a la cocina —. Si lo vi cuando veía de regreso y me dijo eso. Además de encontré a alguien más. —dijo para que la persona que venía junto a ella entendiera que podía pasar.

—El mocoso detective —exclamó con sorpresa, realmente no esperaba verlo pronto —. Tiempo sin verte —saludó después de recuperarse del impacto.

—Lo mismo digo señor —respondió mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Shinichi y yo saldremos, así que tendrás que calentar la comida que te deje en el microondas —indicó a su padre, que más que sugerencia parecía una orden —. ¿A dónde iremos Shinichi? —Ella le estaba causando miedo a los dos hombres que estaban en la misma habitación, pocas veces se podía ver a Ran actuando así, usualmente si estaba enojada solía expresarlo rompiendo alguna cosa con un golpe de kárate pero debía estar súper enojada para hablarles así.

—A donde fuimos la última vez, después del caso que fue en la obra de teatro —respondió mientras la veía.

—Ah —se sonrojó, pero no duró mucho y volvió a su actitud de momentos atrás —. Está bien, espérame.

—¿Que le hiciste a mi hija? —cuestionó después de que la joven había abandonado la habitación e intuía que el hombre sentado frente a él era el causante de su mal humor.

—¿Yo? Nada, sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Ran. Tal vez se enojó en la escuela —intento dar una excusa.

—Ya veo —volvió la lectura a su periódico a un no muy convencido —. Me dijo que estas metido en un caso que todavía no puedes resolver, si quieres le puedes preguntar al gran Kogoro durmiente. —Empezó a hacer su característica risa donde sacaba la lengua.

—Gracias señor _"si supiera que Kogoro el durmiente soy yo"._ Lo llamaré en caso de que deba consultarlo.

—Está bien. —Ahora con mejor humor volvió a su lectura.

—Estoy lista Shinichi —anunció Ran su regreso a la oficina, dejando sorprendidos a ambos hombres. Lucía un hermoso vestido azul, que hacia juego con la ropa de su acompañante.

—Más les vale regresar temprano —amenazó Kogoro a Shinichi —. Recuerda que tengo contactos en la policía.

— _Yo también los tengo —_ pensó nervioso ante la acusadora de su "suegro" que se imaginaba que Ran todavía no le había dicho nada.

—Diviértete hija, si este te hace algo no dudes en llamarme. —Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, eso sorprendió a los tres, pero a Ran agradeció mentalmente ese gesto; eso lo solía hacer cuando veía que estaba enojada y ni siquiera golpear algo la tranquilizaba.

—Claro papá, si intenta hacer algo le daré un buen golpe —dijo mientras enseñaba su mano en forma de puño y sonreía—, y después llamare a la policía.

—Esa es mi niña.

—Adiós —se despidieron al unísono ambos adolescentes.

—¿En serio iremos ahí otra vez? —cuestionó una vez que se encontraban afuera de la agencia de detectives esperando a que pasara un taxi para poder llevarlos a su destino. En cierta forma ya había vuelto a ser ella, tímida en cuestiones románticas.

—Sí, la vez pasada que fuimos tenía otras intenciones, pero el caso y el tiempo límite no me permitieron… —Realmente le molestaba eso de que el antídoto durara tan poco y más que volvía a ser Conan cuando quería estar con ella.

—Me imagino que me vas a contar toda la verdad una vez estando allá. —Aunque lo que decía expresaba un pensamiento su tono de voz decía que era una orden.

—La verdad que no resulte peligrosa para ti —murmuro en un tono poco audible. Que fue opacado por el ruido del motor del taxi que llegó frente a ellos.

—¿A dónde jóvenes? —preguntó amablemente el conductor, despues de que ambos pasajeros se encontraban sentados dentro del vehículo.

—A Beika central, por favor —solicitó Shinichi. Eso le confirmo a Ran que era cierto que irían de nuevo a ese lugar.

—" _Hace tiempo dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme"_ —pensó Ran en el pasado, ella mantenía la vista en el exterior a través de su ventana, aún seguía molesta con él pero quería darle una oportunidad de hablar. Alguien que ama la verdad más que cualquier cosa, debía ser doloroso para él mentirle todo este tiempo. — _"La verdad que no sea peligrosa para mí, ¿Qué significara eso?" —_ Si había logrado escucharlo —. _"Entonces se encuentra en peligro y se refugió en mi casa. Tal vez el profesor Agase le dio eso para volverse pequeño, pero dijo algo de un antídoto" —_ Teorías de ese tipo se empezaban a formular en su mente, hasta que empezó a dolerle la cabeza, eso hizo que se llevara la mano a ella.

—Todas tus dudas se aclararan —le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, había notado la preocupación de su rostro.

—Shinichi… —Se sorprendió de que realmente supiera leerla y percatarse de lo que cruzaba su mente, se sentía como un libro abierto frente a él. — _"Entonces porque dijo "Como quieres que deduzca lo que pasa en el corazón de la mujer que me gusta", de seguro solo era una frase para hacerse el genial"_ —pensó mientras los matices rojos se subían al rostro, no podía negar que eso le había parecido un gran detalle, ambos habían escogido lugares sensacionales para confesar sus sentimientos. Pero definitivamente Shinichi le llevaba la delantera.

—Hemos llegado —anunció el chofer.

—Gracias —Kudou saco el efectivo y le pago.

—Diviértanse —les sugirió, habiendo que ambos se sonrojaran, eso le causo gracia al chofer.

—Vamos al mirador del restaurante —indicó Shinichi, mientras acercaba su mano a la de ella, temeroso a que le negara el contacto.

—Realmente quieres recrear todo como la vez pasada —dijo mientras confirmaba su agarre.

—Eso tiene sus motivos, pero te lo explicare una vez que estemos allá arriba.

—Oh son ustedes otra vez. —Los reconoció la mesera que los había atendido la vez pasada —. Ya que la vez pasada no pudo, me imagino que esta vez ya hará su proposición como la legendaria pareja —murmuro hacia Ran mientras los guiaba a la mesa que el detective del Este había reservado.

—No, te equivocas. De hecho ya… —No podían ser la segunda generación de esa legendaria pareja porque ya eran más que amigos.

—Oh ya veo, felicidades —respondió la mesera —. Disfruten su estancia, cuando estén listos para ordenar no duden en indicármelo.

Ambos se concentraron en el menú y después pidieron lo que se le apetecía comer a la encargada de su mesa. Una vez que ella se había retirado, permanecieron en silencio sin siquiera verse.

—¡Basta Shinichi! —exclamó Ran, mientras dio un leve golpe a la mesa, llamando la atención de todos —. Dime porqué estamos aquí y cómo fue que pasaste de ser Conan kun a Shinichi en cuestión de segundos —habló en tono bajo para que solo su interlocutor pudiera escucharla. Él dio un gran suspiro.

—Supongo que empezare con la pregunta más fácil de responder. —Hizo una pausa y tomó el suficiente aire para retomar su conversación, confesarle la verdad lo estaba dejando sin aliento —. Estamos aquí, ya que mi primera intención la primera vez que venimos aquí tenía planeado que fuera un lugar especial para ambos, ya que estaba en mis planes confesarte mis sentimientos. La razón de porque escogí este lugar, te lo podrás imaginar al escuchar a la legendaria pareja de este restaurante.

—Si ya escuche de ella por una mesera, de hecho es la misma que nos está atendiendo —confesó para ahorrarle la explicación sobre eso —. Un joven detective resolvió un caso, al igual que tú lo hiciste la vez pasada y después se le declaró a su acompañante.

—Así es —confirmó —. Esa pareja son mis padres. Aquí fue donde ellos decidieron formar una vida juntos hace veinte años.

—Oh Shinichi. —Puso sus manos en su boca en señal de sorpresa, eso le había parecido un gesto tan adorable.

—Pero en cierta forma me alegró de que no fuera aquí, pude hacerlo en un lugar mejor —confesó y es que declarársele en Londres nunca se lo había imaginado, pero fue bastante original —. Así que Ran Mouri, ¿estarías dispuesta a estar junto a mí en una relación de más que amistad? Siendo mi compañera de vida. —Esa si era una confesión en toda regla, pero no podía emocionarse con eso y aceptar de buenas a primeras.

—Primero, debes decirme como esta eso que eres Conan kun —exigió antes de dar su respuesta. El joven frente a ella dio otro suspiro, últimamente estaba haciendo eso muy seguido lo hacía como si se fuera a liberar de una carga muy grande.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra salida a Tropical Land?

—Si —respondió, como iba a olvidarla, era su premio por ganar el torneo regional de karate, además de que fue el día que el desapareció y Conan llegó a su vida —. Resolviste un caso, después de una tarde de diversión te alejaste de mí y me pediste que regresara yo sola y desde ahí nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

—Sí, me fui de tu lado porque vi a una gente sospechosa, los hombres vestidos de negro que se sentaron en el mismo carrito de la montaña rusa.

—Creo que sí los recuerdo. —Intentaba hacer memoria, pero solo en su mente se veía la ropa negra que vestían, pero no sus rostros.

—Ellos estaban haciendo transacciones ilícitas dentro del parque, en mi sentido de justicia los espíe para denunciarlos. Pero uno de los dos cómplices me vio y me noqueó, después de eso me dio un veneno, que no era detectable en la autopsia. Pero no me mató. —Ella simplemente lo escuchaba pero le dolía, ¿Cómo podía él arriesgarse tanto por revelar la verdad? —Cuando me desperté mi cuerpo se había encogido, los policías que me encontraron me confundieron con un niño de primaria y cuando les conté lo sucedido no me creyeron. Así que fui a casa del profesor Agasa para contarle lo sucedido, él me dijo que ellos podían ser peligrosos y si al buscar mi cadáver no lo encontraban, tal vez fueran a registrar mi casa y por ende no era recomendable que yo viviera ahí por eso me sugirió…

—Que vivieras en mi casa, ya que mi padre es detective así conseguirías información de ellos de los casos que le pudieran presentarse a mi padre. Pero como no era bueno en su trabajo empezaste ayudarle. Además de que el profesor te sugirió que no dijeras nada para no ponernos en peligro. —Ran le interrumpió para informarle que ella también podía hacer deducciones.

—Si así es —bajo su mirada, sabía que no podía enfrentarse su mirada con sus hermosas violetas viéndolo con tristeza.

—¡Shinichi eres un estúpido! —gritó mientras se levantaba de su silla, cosa que sorprendió a los demás comensales —. Varias veces sospeche de ti, muchas que ya ni recuerdo. Incluso vino tu "madre", déjame adivinar era tu mamá disfrazada.

—Así es, —Sabia que responderle solo empeoraba las cosas, pero quería decirle toda la verdad.

—Inclusive tu madre negó que eras tú, bueno en eso si tenía razón tú como Conan y como cuando eras niño no se parecen en nada. Conan es más adorable y demuestra sus sentimientos —dijo con ternura mientras recordaba sus aventuras con el niño, pero de repente su rostro se empezó a poner rojo al pensar que ese era Shinichi.

—Ahora resulta que debo tener celos de mí mismo —dijo Shinichi con ironía, cosa que hizo reír a Ran y así quitándole un poco de tensión al ambiente.

—Pero aun así no puedo creer que me confirmaras esa mentira, ¿entonces quien vivió en mi casa como "Conan" cuando Shinichi volvió a su cuerpo original? —cuestionó al recordar que mientras ella era feliz por su regreso, el niño que vivía bajo su techo se comportaba de manera extraña.

—Era Haibara —respondió.

—¡¿Qué?!, a mí no me dices nada, pero si a una niña que tiene la misma edad que Conan. —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, había contenido sus ganas de abandonar ese lugar porque se lo prometió a si misma, pero que confiara más en una niña que en ella le dio una pulsada en el corazón. Tomó su bolsa y estaba dispuesta a emprender caminata a la puerta cuando…

—Su comida esta lista —anunció la mesera una vez que estaba frente a su mesa. Ran observó la comida que había pedido, iba a conservar su firmeza en que se marchaba pero su estómago la traiciono.

—Acompáñame a comer, ya si después quieres dejarme no te detendré —ofreció mientras le señalaba la silla donde momentos atrás estuvo sentada.

La chica aceptó sentándose otra vez y disgustaron sus alimentos en silencio. Se veía la intención de Shinichi de entablar conversación pero simplemente no lo hacía. Al finalizar su comida el hombre pidió la cuenta, ambos en todo este tiempo habían mantenido la mirada baja, no se atrevían a cruzar sus ojos; ella sabía que si lo veía no tardaría en perdonarlo y él sabía que nada le dolería más que ver a la mujer ama llorando por su culpa.

—Aquí está la cuenta. —La mesera le extendió un papel —, solo le comento que debe irla a pagar a caja —señaló el lugar específico en la entrada del lugar.

—Gracias —se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde le fue indicado.

—Oye, —agarró la mano de la chica que les sirvió los alimentos —, necesito un favor.

—Dime.

—¿Habrá otra salida aparte de esa?

—¿Su cita no salió como esperaba? ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Llamo a la policía? —cuestionó alarmada la mesera, estaba capacitada para evitar el acoso en el restaurante.

—Él no hizo nada malo —dijo al recordar que todo este tiempo le estuvo mintiendo para mantenerla a salvo —, solamente es un idiota y ya no quiero verlo por hoy. Además estoy segura que si llama a la policía solo hará que vengan a saludarlo. Él no tiene ninguna pizca de maldad en él.

—Ya veo, acompáñeme antes de que vuelva —dijo al observar que el acompañante de la chica estaba llegando al lugar donde le había indicado.

—Gracias. —Agarró su bolsa y siguió a esa chica, ella la guio hacia la salida de personal —. Por favor no le digas hacia donde fui, aunque conociéndolo enseguida sabrá hacia donde voy, inclusive antes de que yo lo sepa.

—¿Pues quién es él? —cuestionó sorprendida, como podía ser que alguien pudiera localizar a una persona sin ningún equipo de rastreo.

—Mi mejor amigo de la infancia —dijo, para después salir por la puerta que le brindaría unos minutos de paz emocional, antes de que el detective la encontrara —. Gracias.

—No hay de que, espero que solucionen sus diferencias —le animó y después regreso a su trabajo.

—Yo igual —murmuro para sí misma y empezó su caminata, aun no sabía hacia donde la llevarían sus pies.

Durante su travesía estuvo pensando, el caso de Shinichi no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

—" _Supongo que debe ser un caso muy difícil, ya que conoce agentes del FBI. Además de que una vez protegí a Haibara de ser secuestrada, ¿ella también tenía algo que ver con la organización que perseguía Shinichi? Siempre demostraba tener un pensamiento más maduro, inclusive más que Shinichi. Tal vez se encuentre en la misma situación que él"_ —reflexionó hasta cuando se dio cuenta de donde se ubicaba — _"Pero si este es el parque donde empecé a decirle Shinichi a Shinichi" —_ recordó al ubicarse, las flores de cerezo y ese lugar definitivamente eran las cosas que más le hacían recordar a ese maniático de los detectives —. ¡Estúpido Shinichi! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, pero debido a que estaba sola en el parque nadie podía reclamarle nada.

—Oye, todavía que fuiste tú la que escapaste —dijo después de colocarle una lata de refresco fría en la mejilla para después entregársela.

—Pensé que estaba sola —justificó el porqué de su actuar y al momento de intercambiar miradas, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

—Sabes que siempre voy a poder encontrarte —explicó cómo fue que se hallaba ahí —. Además de que siempre hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo. No te mentí porque quise, te mentí porque lo vi necesario.

—Haciendo que me encariñara con un niño, que cuando tú regresaras a tu verdadero cuerpo dejara de ver. Haciendo que me preocupara por ti cada noche cuando en realidad te tenía a mi lado. Haciendo a Conan como mi amigo y confidente sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti cuando eras tú. Felicidades protegiéndome, has logrado protegerme en una choza hecha de mentiras.

—Ran… —No sabía que decir ni que opinar, ella estaba en todo su derecho de actuar así.

—Pudimos luchar juntos, yo podría haberte cubierto cuando utilizabas a mi papá como marioneta viviente para resolver los casos. Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no lo hiciste porque no confías en mí? —Ya no pudo seguir con su determinación a flote, las lágrimas lentamente empezaron a salir por sus ojos hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en un gran rio.

—Tonta es por eso que no te quise meter en esto. ¿Cómo puedo decirle todo lo que me pasó a alguien que llora y se preocupa por los problemas de las demás personas? Además de que no tenía la confianza de verte sufrir con el pasar del tiempo y sin que pudiéramos hacer algo por mi estado. A parte de que para los ojos de la sociedad se supone que debería estar muerto. Pero venme aquí, en el caso más difícil en el que estoy metido, el caso de los hombres de negro se queda corto comparado con el nivel de dificultad.

—¿Cuál es el caso más difícil que te ha tocado? —No pensaba que había algo difícil de resolver para él.

—Tú. —Eso la dejó sin palabras —. Enganchándome con tu sonrisa a primera vista, desde ahí juré que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Pero me he fallado a mí mismo, ya que es por mi culpa que esa sonrisa regularmente no se muestre.

—Shinichi…

—Está bien, si quieres terminar tu relación con este tonto adicto a los misterios o si quieres que deje de vivir contigo solo dímelo, prometo hacer lo que me pidas, solo ten en mente que eres mi fuerza para luchar contra ellos y volver a mi estado original.

—¿Lo que yo pida? —cuestiono sorprendida

—Si. —La miro a los ojos para darle seriedad a su propuesta, estaba decidido a aceptar cualquier petición de ella.

—Solo no me vuelvas a mentir y cuéntame toda la verdad. Toda. —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra y después se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¿Qué? —Estaba confundido, realmente no esperaba algo así de fácil.

—También déjame luchar a tu lado. Soy fuerte y puedo defenderme sola, por eso no quiero que vuelvas a excluirme. Quiero estar junto a ti, en las buenas y en las malas. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi novio y por eso puedes apoyarte en mí. —Reafirmo su abrazo estrechándolo más fuerte.

—Está bien —aceptó sus condiciones, prefería tenerla de su lado que en contra.

Y así fue como ambos llegaron al parque que era especial en sus vidas pues fue ahí donde sus vínculos se confirmaron, además de que en ese lugar también se dieron su primer beso. Al recordad eso hizo que ella sonriera y se sonrojara.

—¿Pasó algo Ran neechan? —preguntó el niño que caminaba junto a ella al verla tan extrañamente callada y de la nada su rostro tuviera matices rojos.

—No es algo que un niño de siete años deba saberlo —le sonrió con malicia.

—-Has de haber estado pensando en el beso de hace rato —le dijo su deducción sin tapujo alguno.

—Oh pensé que estaba hablando con Conan kun, no con Shinichi —dijo conservando su gesto malévolo —, además de que la próxima vez que vea a Shinichi no se salvara de mis golpes de karate. Por eso decidí no golpear a un niño de primeria.

—Además de que mañana debe contarme el resto de la verdad. —Le amenazó dándole un golpe al poster.

—El último en llegar a la agencia de detectives es una gallina cobarde —exclamó el niño al momento que se dio a la fuga de esa mujer experta en karate.

—Eso es trampa Conan kun, saliste antes —gritó para que el niño la escuchara.

—" _Si no huyó de ti podría resultar gravemente herido" —_ pensó Shinichi mientras corría — _"Pero estoy feliz de que en cierta forma todo se mantiene igual"_


End file.
